All these things I hate revolve around me
by alibob687
Summary: One night changed everything for her, a story of how one night can change you, your life and how it can affect others. CM Punk/Jon Good/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing and no-one except the plot and my OC**

**CHAPTER ONE?**

I feel the water rush over me, looking up i see nothing but darkness the only light is from the few candles he had lit for me, Phil had decided to do something romantic and drew me a bubble bath, he had noticed how I had changed gotten a little withdrawn and maybe a little sullen, although he just thought thought it was pregnancy hormones - that's right I'm pregnant Phil was ecstatic when he found out me not so much I wasn't sure if I wanted this not after the sex math anyways, the baby may not be my husband's it could be... HIS! The guy who did that, the man who made me...

Moving my hand over my stomach I couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt I never told Phil what happened so he's busy planning for 'our' baby telling me how if it's a boy he's gonna teach him how to wrestle and take him to ball games and how if it's a girl he is gonna be the most overprotective dad in the world not letting her date til' she's 30.

I feel so awful I mean I know this wasn't my fault I've watched enough Law & Order SVU: to know that what he did was not my fault, was it?  
>I mean he held me down and forced himself inside me, but I had flirted with him I am just a naturally flirty kind of girl ya know but I never expected him to take it that far I mean he works with my husband hell we used to work together me being a former WWE diva how can he live with himself how can he still go round fucking random ring rats knowing what he did to me.<p>

**************flashback******************  
>"Oh my god, I love this song Jon come dance with me" Looking at him with puppy dog eyes it works and he takes me to the dance floor, we dance and his arms snake around grinding on me, feeling a little weirded out I wiggle out of his embrace and deciding that I've had enough I leave the club, but unbeknownst to me Jon has followed and he trails me back up to the hotel, to my floor and even to my door and as my keycard is in the slot I feel his hands on my waist pulling me against him his kiss on my neck and so I grabbed his hands to shake them off me and tell him in no uncertain terms to "fuck off, take a hike" but he doesn't take kindly to this instead forcing me into my room and ripping my clothes from me stating that 'I wanted him, because he could tell' from the way I danced with him. He pushed me to the floor and i hit my head and he just ripped at my jeans dragging them from me, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them and his boxers halfway down his thighs causing his erect penis to spring free and using his bodyweight to his advantage, holding my hands above my head and pulling my underwear to the side and that's when my world stopped, he pushed himself inside me and made a comment about how tight I was and that Phil was a lucky guy to be able to take me night after night, by this point I'm crying i forgot about Phil how was I gonna tell him, how would he look at me how could he go back to work knowing this he would get fired for sure for kicking Jon's ass or maybe charged for killing him, I couldn't do that to him so I just let it happen my pleas for him to stop stopped and this seemed to encourage him as his running commentary reflected my actions telling me 'I knew you wanted this' when he came he growled my name and then he just got up, pulled his pants up and left. Slinging a "thanks for a great night" comment at my shivering quaking form as he left the room.<p>

***********end flashback************

So here we are 4.5 months later and knocked up overwhelmed. Why didn't i tell him? Why did I keep this secret?  
>You might be asking me where was Phil during that night, out with injury, why didn't i ask for time off to look after him i mean that's what good wives do right?<p>

Giving birth was amazingly horrid, it was bloody and the most painful thing ive ever experienced but was totally worth it I/We have a daughter but from the moment i saw her and those blue eyes I knew, I knew she was Jon's and it broke my heart especially when everyone kept telling me how she looked like Phil, and I know I didn't have proof no DNA test or nothing but I knew I knew that Charlotte Rosalie Brooks was really Charlotte Good.

When Jon found out I was pregnant he asked me if the baby was his and i told him that I was already pregnant when we 'had our night together' that's what he called it 'our night' not when he forced himself on me or when he broke the law and assaulted me but i really wasn't sure how long I could keep this secret for?  
>But what was I supposed to do?...<p>

**A/N Please let me know whatyou think**,** should I continue this? Come to the dark side we have cookies and do those little evils known as read, review follow.**

**-Allie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two don't forget those 3 little evils and whatnot**

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing _ GUTTING RIGHT?!**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a simple request, and I wanted to do it Phil wanted Charlie and me to go out on the road for a few days to visit he missed us and truth be told I missed him too and I know he missed Charlie he wanted to be here but he was back on the touring schedule and had all the traveling that entailed kept him from his us for long periods of time but I was used to it well I was getting used to it anyways I mean it used to be me traveling around like that too. But the thought of seeing him, seeing Jon it totally freaked me out I mean I had seen him on the TV screen but when I did i just changed the channel to something ekse anything else it didnt matter I just needed to not see him. But he persisted and I relented.

And at this very moment I'm trying my best not to have a panic attack because lady luck fucking hates me and who is the 1st person I see walking into the arena of course it's him why? why me?  
>He swaggers over calling Charlie a "cute kid" and makes a few insinuations about 'our night' and I just cannot get out of there fast enough I mean why is he doing this to me?<p>

Backstage is still a flurry of people running around like headless chickens staffers and gofers and talent and eventually the superstar known as my husband jogs over shirtless and in just basketball shorts and I cant help but marvel at him he really is perfect that's why i cant tell him about Jon and what he did, even though right now with Jon staring at me and making crude gestures with his hands all I can think about is breaking Phil's heart what if he made us take a DNA test my life is an episode of maury povich GREAT!  
>Phil grabs Charlie from me, he wants to parade her round the guys he is such a proud father and just wants to show her off I don't blame him I mean she is the most beautiful baby girl ever.<br>As soon as Phil leaves it's like he can sense I'm alone and vulnerable because he grabs my arm and drags me into a nearby storage closet he roughly kisses me and tells me how much he's missed having me around and how the ring rats don't measure up to me it's like he feels like he's being sweet to me and all I can think is how I'd like to pour that bottle of cleaner over his head tell my husband what he did, have him murdered and live happily ever after, though if the whole murdering thing happened then happy ever after doesn't exist for me.

I managed to get out of there relatively unscathed, just wanting to wash my mouth out with mouthwash or vodka - wait definitely vodka - holding back tears I go straight to Phil's locker room finding him in there with Charlie blowing raspberries on her tummy while she giggled - the most beautiful sound in the world and I could not ruin that with my 'situation'.

A few weeks later...  
>Phil stormed in to the bedroom with a letter in his hand stating it was from some sort of lab and asking me when I was gonna tell him that Charlie wasn't his, that was the day my world collapsed howwhat/why/when all these questions flooded my mind at the same time but I tried to look Phil in the eyes he had proof, proof that Charlie was Jon's child although he just stared at me like I was nothing he slammed the bedroom door on his way out the room and I ran after him begging for him to let me explain but he had filled in the blanks himself apparently after someone told Phil about my closet encounter with Jon (thanks Eva-Marie fucking bitch!) he put 2 and 2 together and came up with 7 because apparently someone then told him (thanks again Eva-Marie you FUCKING BITCH AND A HALF) about our dancing at the club and how we had left at the same time and assumptions were made about my fidelity he shouted at me called me names and I was trying to get the words out my mind screaming "I WAS RAPED" but the words never came out just tears and sobs as he just stared daggers in to me and with that he left, he called me a lying whore and he left, he left me alone, alone to process what just happened.

Well what the hell did just happen I mean why was this happening first Jon does THAT and then this, was this Jon's plan all along? Was he really this demented and crazy? I mean he was the lunatic fringe after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so here is chapter three for y'all. I am currently working on my other stories but work is kicking my ass and the muses on this story are winning right now over the other two so...**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, I just wish I did.**

**TRIGGER WARNING! This story may contain material that is not suitable for some readers if you read the 1st chapter you know what I'm talking about although I dont go into too much detail this is just a friendly reminder of the content of the story herein**

CHAPTER THREE

Was this his plan all along? Was he in cahoots with Eva-Marie? I mean it's possible right, they are both crazy ass sons of bitches.

Phil won't answer his phone and just absolutely refuses to talk to me even going as far as getting Scott to come pick up a few things for him because he doesn't want to see me and its like I can literally feel my heart breaking.

So it's been a few weeks and I've finally gotten Phil to agree to come talk to me, and I'm gonna tell him everything I have to if I want him back which I do even though he assumed I was a lying, cheating whore (his exact words) I had to tell him the truth. So when I hear the key in the lock of the front door understandably I'm nervous as hell made all the more worse when I see it's not Phil who walks in but Jon, what the hell is he doing here? He waltzes over and tries to kiss me saying that he's missed me and when I slap him he gets angry real angry and says" I'm glad OUR daughter isn't here to see this " and he flips open a switchblade and angles it to my throat, mercifully that's when I hear the lock at the door and knowing it's Phil this time my heart begins to relax Phil will save me, he'll be my knight in shining armour and all that fairytale crap but my thought is interupted by Jon pushing the blade into my ribs he's on top of me on the couch at this point and he whispers that if i say anything he'll cut me then make me watch as he guts Phil, so I try and block out everything while silently hoping that Phil will notice something anything to help me, but when he walks in and sees Jon on top of me kissing my neck he just shouts "what the fuck Caitlyn, you called me over here so that i could see you fucking your new boyfriend is that it?" I'm still silently praying to god, buddha, hell the 7 from game of thrones that he notices this is against my will but he doesn't he just looks at me like I'm nothing lower than nothing and just says "thanks for fucking nothing" and walks out slamming the door as he leaves, leaving me alone with Jon - still on top of me still whispering in my ear that i did a good job getting rid of him.

He kisses me gently and sweetly I guess he's trying to make up for being a dick and a half and a rapist and a jerk and a life ruiner with that kiss.  
>He whispers that he missed me adding in 'toots' as a term of endearment which I hate I am so not the lovey dovey mushy kind of girl and it just makes me want to punch him even more, he removes his weight from me sitting on the couch and I'm frozen, what should I do? If i try to leave will he hurt me? What would happen to Charlie? I mean as her biological father wouldn't she be given to him to raise? No I couldn't do that not to my girl, my beautiful ray of sunshine in a world that was slowly becoming darker for me.<p>

He talked and talked and i tried to listen I did but fear was screaming at me to leave - I was just glad that Charlie wasn't in the apartment she was with my friend for the night seeing as I wasn't sure how things with Phil were gonna play out I covered my bases. He told me he had fallen in love with me and he couldn't bear the thought of me getting back with Phil and him raising Charlie it seemed as though he was genuine he loved me and our little girl, but that doesn't change anything he made me ahve sex with him, he ruined my life and now what was I supposed to do? Let him ruin Charlie's too? I couldnt do that, no this has to end.

He took my hand surprisingly gently and lifted me from the couch and just proclaimed "time for bed" like it was the most normal thing in the world and leading me through the apartment to my bedroom - correction the bedroom I shared with Phil - he walks to the bed and practically jumps in patting the side of the bed for me to do the same and weirdly it's my side of the bed how did he know that? How does he know anything? He knew Phil was coming over tonight how did he find out? Does he have my place bugged i mean this ain't no spy movie it's my life my real life (which i guess is slowly turning in to an episode of General Hospital), he yanks me out of my thoughts literally yanking me down on to the bed he removes his shirt and pulls me close to him, my back to his chest in a spooning position - again how does he know I like this that I like being the little spoon? He falls asleep and try as I might to get out of his grasp it's iron tight, so I'm stuck here with him. Great just great FML!

Morning rolls round but not fast enough it feels like I was there for a year not just a few hours, I can feel him waking up behind me as he is currently nuzzling my neck again a sweet gesture for him and again it just makes me feel sick he's kissing his way down my neck and I'm trying not to cringe or dry-heave at this feeling when the doorbell goes and he huffs at me "who the hell swings by this time of morning" I almost don't want to tell him that it's Lauren with Charlie bringing her back to me but I do so he lets me open the door to retrieve our daughter thanking Lauren for this and watching her leave on her merry way.

I take Charlie to her room she still looks sleepy and Jon watches as I sing her to sleep, and as soon as her eyes close he is on me again telling me how I'm a good mom and that seeing this makes him want to be an amazing dad to be there for her and me whenever and whatever. He takes me back to the bedroom kissing my neck and jawline and feeling his way under my shirt and at this point my body is shaking but he can tell that its not shaking with anticipation but fear and tries to re-assure me that everything will be fine - yeah right he's about to force himself on me again and shit is gonna be fine also pigs might fly!  
>He stops what he's doing to look in my eyes and tell me that making love is natural between a couple that love each other I'm just trying not to throw up but I manage to get some words out saying that making love is special that we should wait that being together in that way doesn't need to be rushed and he seems to believe me apparently I can bullshit with the best of em, thank god!<p>

He leaves me finally after making me cuddle in bed with him he leaves to go back on the road but bot before picking Charlie up to hold her and tell her she's daddy's little girl that statement alone makes me want to puke or punch him maybe both?! But i wait till he leaves than making sure the coast is clear i also leave the apartment and go straight to a place I never thought I would... The police station


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here is the next chapter for you it's just a short one though coz it's two for the price of one tonight so BOGOF!**

**Possible Trigger warning s in this story nothing too graphic but just letting you know**

**Disclaimers: I still do not own anything or anyone affiliated with the WWE I just wish i did...**

**Chapter 4**

They put me in a room where they wouldn't let me bring Charlie instead an officer took her, a female detective walked in maybe they thought that would help but I know nothing would, nothing would or could change anything about this whole thing.  
>I told her what happened about Jon forcing himself on me in that hotel room all those months ago, and him cornering me in the closet at the arena and then him coming to my apartment but apparently he didn't technically break and enter as he used a key although I still don't know what key he was using coz i certainly did not give him it.<p>

Detective Olivera said she would look into it and get back to me but as he seemed to be able to get in to my apartment that maybe we should stay somewhere else for the time being, so I agreed and checked Charlie and myself into a hotel.  
>I fell asleep I had fed, bathed and rocked Charlie to sleep and with the events of the last few days hell last few months catching up with me I fell asleep only to be woken by the sound of my cellphone vibrating on the nightstand looking at the screen it was Phil I ignored it I didnt want to speak to him not yet anyways Detective Olivera said that she would be talking with him so I guess i knew this call was coming but I couldn't face ithim not yet jst a few more hours of sleep and then maybe I would be able to face things better so I switched my phone off.

The next few days went by in a blur I still couldn't bring myself to speak with Phil he had called and left over a dozen messages for me but I just couldn't, Jon was arrested they found footage of him following me to my hotel and forcing me into the room at the hotel so they charged him, to say everyone was shocked was an understatement Eva-Marie was questioned as she had been the one to tell Phil about Jon and I 'sleeping around behind his back' and she admitted that Jon had told her we were having an affair and that the baby wasn't Phil's and because she wanted him for herself she broke us up - again BITCH AND A HALF!

I finally gathered enough courage to talk with Phil inviting him to my hotel room and when he walked in and saw how fragile I looked he just took me in his arms and told me he was sorry, sorry about thinking I wold cheat, sorry about leaving and sorry about that day at the apartment when he didn't notice that Jon had a knife Detective Olivera had covered all the bases with him apparently.

Phil wanted to make a go of things with me saying that it didn't matter if Jon was Charlie's biological father because he would always be her dad, I think he just felt guilty because he wasn't there to protect me from Jon and I had to deal with it by myself. We hadn't been intimate since we got back together I couldn't face it and when we went back to the apartment and got into bed the bed that Jon had invaded and held me in that iron tight grip of his in, I fell apart I couldn't stay there at all so we stayed in a hotel for a little bit, then we moved into a new place buying new furniture, anything that Jon had touched I threw away I never wanted to see be near or even feel it near me ever again - not that it helped I had nightmares about it all and it was about to get worse Jon had invoked his right to a speedy trial yay for the American justice system I suppose.

And today the trial begins...

**Thanks to my guest reviewer for my last chapter you have no idea how chuffed I was seeing that I had a review e-mail think kid & candy store**

**pretty please with a cherry and cadbury's buttons on top leave a review I will love you forever and ever and ever =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you buy one you get one free you buy one you get one free (u.k readers will probs get the reference hehe)**

**I'll be honest i barely know alot about the British legal system and anything I know about the American justice system I learnt from Law & Order**

**All disclaimers and notes from previous chapter also apply here**

**Possible trigger warnings...**

**_chapter 5_**

And so the trial begins

**Day one**  
>Jury selection and court intro's, it was just enough to make me doubt my decision to press charges but Phil assured me I was doing the right thing.<p>

**Day two**  
>Opening arguments, the state attorney told how Jon had terrorized me, first by forcing himself on me then by stalking me and finally holding me at my apartment at knife point.<br>Jon's attorney told how I had flirted with Jon first at the club dancing and grinding on him how I had asked him back to the hotel and how yes it may have looked like he forced his way in to the hotel room but that he was just excited to finally be with the girl of his dreams, how we had sex and how I lead him on with meetings in closets and how I had kept his baby and wanted him to come to my apartment that day.

**Day three**  
>This was the day I was dreading most I was on the stand and after being sworn to "tell the truth, and nothing but the truth so help me god" I would have to tell a room full of strangers about what he did to me.<br>My lawyer had told me to dress appropriately because apparently skinny jeans and combat boots don't really cut it in a court of law.  
>The state attorney asked me about my 'relationship' with Jon before that night and I explained how we were co-workers and how I thought he was a good guy he came from nothing 'raised by wolves' so to speak and made his way to the WWE no small feat for anyone, he was good at his job and seemed like a cool guy and since he had worked on a storyline with Phil I saw him round alot you know the usual.<p>

I then had to tell them what happened I explained how he made me a little uncomfortable by grinding on me in the club and how he followed me when I left and how he forced his way into my hotel room and then I had to go into sickening detail about what he did to me having to tell them the things he said to me about 'how I was so tight around his penis and it felt good to be inside of me' among other things it was awful, I couldn't help but cry but I got through it just...

**Day four**  
>Then came the time I was absolutely gonna hate Jon's lawyer questioning me on that stand, he asked me about asking Jon to dance and leading him on, why i kept the baby if she was a child of rape that was probably the hardest thing to answer - the only one I gave was I wanted her - and how I had agreed to make love to Jon and how it would be special I tried explaining that I just wanted him out of my apartment but the jury didn't look too convinced<p>

**Day 5**  
>It was Jon's turn to take the stand, and when he started speaking I looked at the jury and they were enthralled, Jon has one of raspy bedroom voices that all the girls love - that's how I described it once when I was asked about the shield during an interview. He told them his side of the story in which I was the temptress and how even though I was married he fell for me anyways because apparently 'How can you not' he proceeded to tell the court how I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how the first (and only) time we made love that we created Charlotte.<p>

I just wanted to throw up the things he was saying they were not true and I hated him for saying allowed let alone them being heard by people.

The next few days was full of medical testimony, eye witness accounts, police reports alot of objections from both sides and alot of banging the gavel from the judge. Then came the closing statements from both sides and then deliberations which leads us to now which apparently take over 2 weeks.

Apparently the verdict is in... 

**What do you think the verdict will be I'm actually not too sure myself although I may write both verdicts and go from there hmmmm *evil mastermind laugh***

**-Allie.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing (although after HIAC i wish i owned Ambrose or Rollins)**

**Possible trigger warnings in this story throughout so please be forewarned when reading.**

_Chapter 6_

So the verdict is in and I'm nervous/panicky/sick all at once.  
>Phil and I make our way to the courthouse to hear the verdict. I almost don't even want to know, just have it over with ya know not to think about any of this ever again but unfortunately that won't happen.<p>

It's pretty much the same as any Law & Order episode the jury foreman stands and the judge asks him if they have a verdict and he confirms they do, for me it's like this whole thing is going in slow motion but then a piece of paper gets handed to the judge and the moment I've been waiting for arrives my heart is beating so hard like it's gonna burst outta my chest but then it happens the moment my world came crashing down and my faith in humanity went kaput, he was found not guilty wait what?! how/why did this happen how could they not believe me they think I'm into rough sex and infidelity is that it? I couldn't stop it my whole world just faded to black and I passed out, right there in the middle of a court pew.

When I came to I was in a really uncomfortable hospital type bed in a tiny room at the court house otherwise known as the med-bay Phil was there holding my hand and whispering affirmations at me, waking I slowly realize what happened I had passed out because of the verdict so I practically shouted at Phil asking "how could this happen, why didn't they believe me?" tears now falling down my cheeks he just says "I don't know sweetheart" why did I think he had the answers he ain't psychic now is he? He helps me off the bed and we go to leave but by now there is press & reporters everywhere, oh yeah did i forget to mention that my personal/sex life was now tabloid fodder FML!  
>We try to get through the sea of people the police presence helping guide us through but once we get to the front steps Jon and his lawyer are there giving a statement to the media but as soon as they see me they rush at me and my senses are on overload as I try to make my way through the accusatory looks of the people the eyes saying they were glad he got off because i was just 'a lying cheating whore' that's what some people had said about me I mean I tried not to read them but it's hard when these people who have no idea about anything really, assume they know everything there were interviews done with past boyfriends who told of our sex life and my preferences whether I liked it kinky or rough it was hard to stomach it all to be honest and right now I didn't see it getting any better not one iota.<p>

Jon said in his statement that I "needed help, that he still cared about me and yes maybe he was wrong for falling for a married woman but how could he not" and everyone just ate it up. He really was always very good on the mic and making people believe in him no shield pun intended. He also mentioned how he was gonna try to be the 'best father to Charlotte' like he had any idea what that entailed.

A few days after he was found 'not guilty' (I still hate those word ya know) I received a call stating that Jon wanted to have visitation with Charlie and although I tried arguing my case to my own lawyer he explained that because Jon was the biological father and that because he was not in jail (don't remind me) that he was legally entitled to see his daughter when family services contacted me to arrange a schedule for supervised visitation I tried to argue to them that this should not happen but they told me the same thing my lawyer had told me he was the biological father and blah blah blah blah, I was getting sick of everything going right for Jon I was the one who was raped, i was threatened i was humiliated i was still suffering - having nightmares and flashbacks I still hadn't been able to bring myself to open up to sex with Phil, while Jon got off scott free, how is this fair? In what world do rapists get rights to inflict more pain and suffering oh that's right this world!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing apart from my OC, gutting right?**

**Trigger warnings throughout story.**

_CHAPTER 7_  
>I'M NOT CRAZY MY HUSBAND HAD ME TESTED.<p>

How was this fair? Jon got whatever he wanted and I was left to still suffer at his hands.  
>He was given visitation (albeit supervised) rights as he was the biological father to Charlotte and because he wasn't convicted of my rape he simply gets to roam around scott free and live his life how he wants.<br>A few days later a woman from family services came by to pick up Charlie to take her to the visit with Jon to say I was a wreck is a bit of an understatement I practically begged her to stop this but all she said was that she was "following the court's orders" and took her. Apparently by all accounts the visit went great the family services lady (Gayle) said Jon did great he played with some toys with her fed her and didn't give her junk food when she asked for candy he was in her words "the epitome of a good dad to her today" those words just made me feel sick and I could tell they cut at Phil too, he wasn't Charlie's bio dad but he loved her all the same so I knew this was hard on him also. It carried on like this for weeks Gayle would come pick up Charlie and take her to Jon each time coming back with a glowing report of how 'great a dad Jon was' each time those words ripped through my heart and I just wanted to run, run far and fast take Charlie away from him from the man (if you can call him that) that is ruining my life, but alas as my life story seems to go plans change and so on and so on. I stayed because running would not have been good for me and definitely not Charlie and certainly not Phil did I expect him to just drop everything drop being WWE champion and become a fugitive with me? Things like that don't work out in the real world and this was very REAL!

As time went by things became both harder and easier, harder because the supervised visits stopped as he had completed all the red tape bullshit they asked of him so he could now take her on a more casual basis he would have her overnight on a friday and saturday night he was allowed to see her on her birthday and at christmas, and easier because it seemed Charlie liked spending time with him whenever he would come to pick her up she would have this smile on her face like she had just met batman or something she loved Jon and he loved her I could tell, but there was one thing that would always be in the back of my mind Charlie was conceived because Jon loved me too much to not be with me that's what he had taken to calling it, not that he forced me or that he terrorized me but that he loved me too much.

Phil suggested i see a professional and at first I just shouted at "I'm not crazy" but once I calmed down I realized that, that's not what he was saying he wanted me to get better so I agreed and surprisingly it helped, Dr Knight was amazing, she was patient with me she wasn't condescending and didn't hit me with the whole "I understand what your'e going through" bullshit she helped me, I started being able to sleep more which meant that I was slowly becoming a more productive member of society even with Jon still around because he was a regular fixture in Charlie's life - which unfortunately meant he was a permanent fixture in my life too.  
>I was slowly beginning to become myself again i was opening myself up to the world again and also to Phil he had been amazingly supportive of me and my issues and i opened up to him emotionally and physically and being intimate with him again was just amazing and I mean amazing like fireworks seeing stars amazing the way Phil held me, kissed me touched me it was like my whole body was on fire but in a good way.<p>

A few months later I got some good news I was pregnant, Jon was less than thrilled when we told him sometimes i could see this look in his eyes the look he had given me a long time ago but i ignored it as best i could and 9 months later I gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby boy named Dylan Jack Brooks.  
>Charlie was the best big sister ever and she loved helping me look after him, feeding and changing him and it was just breath-taking to watch them together.<p>

Jon met someone in his apartment block Shae this petite little blonde and I sometimes wondered if she knew what she was in for with him but apparently she knew about his past so who am I to judge and apparently he had sought help and was sorry for how he expressed his love for me that's what he called it his love for me not what it really was but i tentatively forgave him (in some sort of way anyways) for Charlie's sake I didn't want her to see her parents fighting especially not about this I never wanted her to know how she came to be I just wanted her to know that her parents loved her more than anything Charlie was well definitely daddy's little girl both dads to be exact if Jon told her no she would go to daddy Phil and put on the most adorable set of puppy eyes to get what she wanted (they did not work on me i invented that y'know).

Jon and Shae announced they were pregnant, with twins Charlie was ecstatic about being a big sister again and when the girls Max and Lily were born Jon was seriously outnumbered by the girls in his family.

It was starting to look like we were one big (ever so dysfunctional) family like in some kind of weird fairytale and so we all lived happily ever after.

Yeah right...

**A/N so thank you for reading this story I know it was short it was always intended to be although I did leave it sort of open ended to do a sequel if my muses so take me that way. I appreciate all the follows/faves and def the reviews (thank you nattieboroskette) so thank you once again and if you hated the ending please let me know.**

**I'm also gonna work on the alternate ending of this because I couldn't decide on the verdict at first so I guess there's that.**

**Hope you enjoyed (sounds wrong given the subject matter but anyways)**

**-Allie.x**

**PSA: As a victim of assault myself it's important to talk to someone anyone about what happened if it hadn't been for my best friend I don't know what I would have done so please talk to someone anyone about what's going on. **


End file.
